Gegard Mousasi vs. Hector Lombard
The fight was an alternate bout in the Pride 2006 welterweight grand prix. The fight was only Hector Lombard's second loss. The Fight The first round began. Mousasi stuffed a double to the clinch. Lombard got a body lock trip to half-guard however. Nine thirty-five. Mousasi regained guard. Lombard landed a left hand. Nine fifteen. Nine minutes left. Mousasi was active from the bottom. Lombard landed a right hand. He landed a big left hand. Eight thirty-five. He passed to half-guard. He worked towards shoulder pressure. Eight fifteen. He took the back nearly. He instead almost had mount. Back to half-guard. Eight minutes. Lombard landed a big right. Mousasi swept on top to side control. Mousasi landed three hammerfists. Seven thirty-five. They stood, Mousasi landed a stomp and defended a kneebar. He hammerfisted the calf. He landed a right in under. Seven fifteen. Mousasi landed three hard lefts in under. He mounted and landed a pair of right hammerfists. Lombard gave up the back with both hooks. Seven minutes. Mousasi landed four hammerfists. Mouasi nearly had the choke. Six thirty-five. Six fifteen. Mousasi active from the dominant position with right hands. Six minutes. Mousasi had a body triangle in now. He had the choke tight. Five thirty-five after he lost it. Five fifteen. Five minutes. Four thirty-five. Both men taking a breather. Four fifteen. 'Get that body triangle off!' Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Mousasi nearly had the choke. Three fifteen. Three minutes. 'Use your hips!' Two thirty-five. Lombard escaped the body triangle to the hooks finally. Two fifteen as the referee stood them up. Lombard missed a leg kick, he was tired. Mousasi missed a high kick. Two minutes. Lombard dodged a high kick and missed a right hand. Mousasi landed a good leg kick. Mousasi landed a right hand and ate a grazing left hook. Lombard blocked a high kick. One thirty. Mousasi landed a big jab. Lombard blocked a high kick and landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Mousasi kneed the body and the face in the plum and broke with a blocked high kick. One minute. Lombard landed a left hook and another. Mousasi kneed the body and the face in the plum and they exchanged a knee each to the body. Mousasi broke with two big knees to the body. Mousasi landed a big left hook. Thirty. He stuffed a double and turtled Lombard up. Lombard nearly had a single. Mousasi had the back. Lombard reversed to half-guard. Fifteen as Mousasi regained guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Lombard slipped and dodged a stomp and they scrambled. Mousasi ended up on top in side control. He mounted. Four thirty-five as Mousasi had the back with both hooks. Lombard is a bit tired. Four fifteen as Mousasi locked up that body triangle. 'Get that body triangle off!' Mousasi lost it. Four minutes. Mousasi got the body triangle back in. 'Get that triangle off!' Three thirty-five. 'It's now or never!' Mousasi kept working for a choke. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Mousasi lost the triangle and landed four heel kicks to the thigh. The referee stood them up at two thirty-five and Lombard was slow to stand. Lombard landed a big right hand. He blocked a high kick. Mousasi kneed the body twice in close and then twice more. Two fifteen. Lombard blocked a high kick. They clinched, Mousasi landed a leg kick on the break. Two minutes. They clinched, Mousasi kneed the body twice and they broke. 'You've gotta knock him out, Hector.' One thirty-five as Lombard landed a body kick. Lombard landed a left hook to the body. One fifteen. One minute. Lombard missed a short uppercut. Mousasi was being elusive. Lombard missed another short uppercut. Mousasi landed a body kick. Thirty-five. Lombard landed a straight left. Mousasi kneed the body three times in close and again. They broke and Mousasi landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Mousasi took the back as Lombard slipped and he had both hooks. The second round came to an end. Mousasi had the unanimous decision.